


Seduction in Motion

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet loved to watch Sam run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt PINK in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.

Janet loved to watch Sam run. She loved watching the muscles in her toned legs work as she pushed them to their limits making her way around the track.

Lounging on the bench, Janet watched as an errant piece of hair fell loose as Sam ran. The lock bouncing from the exertion and the wind, dripping with sweat that would soon drip onto Sam's shoulder and make its way down her arm or get soaked into the fabric of the pink sports suit she wore.

She'd worked herself up and would definitely need a shower after this. Janet couldn't wait.


End file.
